Destiny
by Jade-Max
Summary: -Long- song fic set to Cascada's "Ready for Love" - Endymion & Serenity, Usagi & Mamoru. Rating for adult situations and content in some chapters. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1:** Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi and this is her sandbox - I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

**Disclaimer 2: **The song is by Cascada, _Ready for Love_ - I don't own that either ;)

**Summary: **Progressive Silver Millennium Fic - Endymion/Serenity - which turns into a modern day fic (Mamoru/Usagi) later - snap shots of their relationship. Follows the original Manga story line (as much as I know of it) rather than the animated version with creative license of course - lyrics in i_talics _and **bold** at the beginning of each chapter - this is what's called a "long" song fic.

**--**

**May 2008**

**Destiny**

By JadeMax

**Chapter 1**  
_**You took a piece of my heart**_

_**I never thought that this could fall apart**_

_**You said you fell in love  
**_

He was waiting for her.

Always waiting for her.

White satin swirled about her ankles as she darted from pillar to pillar, avoiding both his guards and hers. They knew where she was going; they knew that she would come here. They would try and stop her - they always did - but evading them only added to her excitement. To her determination. His pull was irresistible, calling to her from across space - drawing her like the moth to a flame.

And her reward was always worth the risk.

She stopped, pausing and then vanished, teleporting across the open hallway before her to the other side, an inherent ability she'd honed over the last year. An ability that allowed her to not only break the trail she knew the guards would follow, but one that allowed her to muddle it. It was an ability she normally used to enter his presence quickly - but something stopped her this time. Something warned her an impromtu appearance might be unwelcome.

Not her presence, just the way she arrived.

Silent steps sent her racing down another hallway, her bare feet landing easily on stones she'd come to know more intimately than she'd ever believed possible. These hallways and grounds were her playground, an area where she'd become a woman and grown to learn how they communicated. They vibrated with energy, directing her movements, allowing her to follow his trail - the trail he'd left just for her.

Stopping again, she paused at the entrance way to a courtyard, the sound of splashing reaching her ears. Peering inside, she found her objective. His back was to her, but that didn't stop her from examining his posture. He stood next to the fountain, one foot planted on the top of the basin wall, and braced forward across the raised knee. His whole posture seemed pensive. Thoughtful. As if...

_He looks as if he is thinking about something important and disturbing._

A quick look over her shoulder showed that the guards had not yet traced her whereabouts, and she slipped into the court yard quietly, keeping her back to the wall before her. Her fingers itched to touch the black hair on the top of his head, admiring the way it fell back over the collar of his uniform. Advancing, she wondered if he would catch her this time or if she'd reach him before he sensed her presence. He normally did - but then he was normally expecting her; waiting for her.

Today had been an impulsive trip on her part. He wasn't expecting her like normal. No, she'd come because she'd sensed his need for her. His _heart_ had called to her, demanding her presence in a call she couldn't resist. A call she'd never heard and had never expected to hear.

Stopping behind him, surprised he hadn't yet turned to face her, she reached out one hand to hesitantly touch him. Her fingers brushed the fabric of his shirt - and his reaction was instant.

The sound of his sword being unsheathed didn't register as he turned, his hand closing about her wrist and pulling it to the side and out. Spun, she was captured against his chest - but it was the cold steel that pressed against her throat that made her gasp.

"Endy-chan!"

"Serenity!"

The weight fell away, his sword hitting the cobblestones with a clang as his grip immediately shifted. Serenity turned in his embrace tilting her face as his head came down, their lips meeting in a frantic, charged kiss that made her blood sing.

"I could have killed you!"

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, the feeling of coming home that always settled over her when she was in his arms flooding her system. "You did not."

He held her close and she was surprised to find him shaking, his hands splayed possessively across her back. Shifting, his hands began to roam - almost of their own accord - as if to confirm that she was unharmed.

"I am alright. You did not hurt me."

"I would never forgive myself if I had." He ducked his head to hers, intent midnight orbs searching her face. "I was not expecting you today."

"Liar," she teased softly, stroking his cheek with her finger tips. "You called me."

Pulling back a fraction, he stared at her. "I did not."

"You did." Slipping her hands down, she played with the lapels of his uniform. "I had not expected to see you today either, Endy-chan, but I could not abandon you when you are hurting."

"Hurting?"

Nodding, she smoothed the fabric down and traced one seam across his chest where it covered his heart. "You called to me, saying you needed me. Was I wrong?"

Shifting his hands, he pulled her impossibly closer so they were flush against one another. It was a blatantly sexual display, one that never failed to stir her blood. "I always need you."

"But more so today. What is the matter?"

His gaze was intense as their eyes met again. "I have come to a conclusion, Serenity."

The cryptic comment made her arch her eyebrows. "Regarding?"

"You."

"A good conclusion?"

"One that will only complicate things."

"That does not sound good."

Cupping her face with one hand, he stroked his thumb over her cheek. "I was reminded of my obligations today - to my people and my world."

Serenity remained silent. She knew this discussion - they'd had it before. Except the last time she had been speaking to him of her own obligations. Obligations she would soon be forced to honor and - in doing so - surrender him.

Endymion had his own obligations, ones that were similar to hers, yet despite it - or perhaps because of it - they'd been drawn to one another. Not just drawn, but... compelled. To the point where they met in secret, away from prying eyes, to avoid the scandal and the gossip - to avoid the repercussions their illicit relationship.

Few would accept a union between the Earth's High Prince and the Princess of the Moon.

"I was reminded that I will soon need to surrender you to another."

"Never." The word slipped out before she could stop it, but she didn't regret it. "I want no other, Endy-chan; only you."

"We do not have that luxury, Serenity. Our stations dictate-"

Silencing him with a kiss, she cut off the oft heard argument. This was not the time for words, especially not _those_ words. Her fingers roamed from his chest, back up his face and into his hair. One hand tangled in the silken strands as the other slid back to his chest and under the fastenings of his jacket.

Endymion responded to her kiss - he always did - the explosive passion between them taking hold. Sweeping her into his arms as he sat on the edge of the fountain's basin, her skirt bunched between them as her legs shifted, straddling him so she could brace her weight on her knees. He adjusted the fall of the fabric, folding it back and up, moving it out of the way before settling his hand high on one thigh.

Serenity's head fell back as his lips left hers, tracing a line of hunger over her jaw and down her neck. "Endy-chan."

"Serenity," His breath feathered across her skin, hot against cold - a fervent promise. "None but you."

"None but you."

It was as close to professions of love and devotion as they ever came, aware that they couldn't fall in love - that it would be a disaster. No matter what was between them, they didn't speak of love - they weren't allowed that luxury. Love had no place between them and their relationship held no future.

Perhaps that is why their couplings were so volatile, so driven. Passion sparked almost immediately when they touched, driving them to lengths they wouldn't have otherwise considered. It wiped away thought, leaving only emotion and the need to be a part of someone who understood them like no other.

Despite it all, they knew even as their bodies joined once again, it was already too late. Couldn't and shouldn't hadn't mattered. Their bodies could be separated, but their souls and hearts were already fused. It was then, in those frantic moments of their joining, that the words slipped out unguarded... and the implications - the repercussions - terrified her even as they thrilled her.

"I love you, Serenity."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****:** Seeing as how this follows the Manga timeline, I apologize for the same old story of Serenity and Endymion's deaths – however, after that we move into uncharted territory since I intend to take some liberties with the storyline of Mamoru and Usagi – not too many, just a couple ;)

**--**

**Chapter 2**  
_**And this was more than I had ever been afraid of**_

_**Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
**_

Darkness had come, swarming out from the Earth to engulf the moon.

As if Endymion's profession had been the catalyst, Terrans turned towards the Moon and struck barely days later, their rage, superstition and fear fueling a vicious surprise attack that had been intended to eliminate the ruling Royal family.

One by one the guards of the Princess had fallen under the onslaught, but their fall had cost an awesome price in Terran lives. While the cost was great, it had not deterred the army sweeping across the moon. The animosity was too great, twisted by a power none understood, and that the Moon's Queen had tried to expose.

It had lead to a total cessation of contact between the Moon and the Earth - officially. In those dark months, Serenity had risked everything to see Endymion. And now, Endymion had come to her side as the people of his planet invaded her home.

At risk to his own life, he'd tried to warn her but she hadn't listened. She hadn't believed the Terran people capable of what he suggested. They had been on the way to speak with her mother when the attack had begun - led by Endymion's Generals.

Endymion had urged her to flee, but she'd refused. She would not leave her people and her home - she would not leave _him_. The battle clashed, carrying forward, and Endymion ignored all but her, staying by her side as he struggled to get her to run, hiding her away and fending off any who would come near. One of the soldiers had recognized him as their swords clashed and fallen back, shocked.

"Sire!"

"Stand down!"

"We have a mission - all on the moon must be destroyed! They must pay for their deception and lies - cowards all of them!"

Endymion parried as the man lunged, striking back with a powerful sweep of his sword that sent the man sprawling backwards. A gasp from Serenity drew both Endymion's and the soldier's attention. Hatred and rage covered the man's expression.

"_You_!"

Serenity took an unintentional step backwards, unprepared for the intense loathing in the man's face. "I-"

The solider let out a roar, drawing the attention of several other men nearby. "_Die_!"

Endymion stepped between her and the soldier, catching him on his sword blade and running the man through. "You first."

Eyes bulging in an almost comical expression of disbelief, the soldier stared at his liege lord. "But… sire…"

Placing his foot on the man's chest, Endymion kicked him off the blade and took up his defensive stance once more as several more soldiers came his way. Serenity backed into the wall that connected the balcony to the main hallways of the Palace. She was backed into a corner, Endymion's protection the only thing between her and the rabid army out for blood.

The flashing of Endymion's sword in the light, the gray and silver blade covered in the blood of his people as he fought for her safety made her heart ache. He was doing this for her - all of it. By protecting her he was branding himself a traitor, making himself a target for those who wanted him gone.

And she could do nothing to help him.

The fight was short but brutal, Endymion using every tactic and dirty fighting move he knew to disarm, disable and kill the men attacking him. But more always took their place. The Palace was being overrun and they needed to get out of there if they were to survive this.

"Endymion, this is hopeless!"

"I will not… surrender you!"

"If it will stop the fighting-"

"Never!" He slashed at the man attacking him, downing the soldier with one solid sweep of his sword. They had a minute of reprieve and he turned to face her. "I will _not_ let them take you Serenity; they will kill you."

"If my death-"

Silencing her with his lips, his kiss was brutal, forceful and rough. "Never. I cannot live without you. They will not take you from me."

"But to fight your own people-"

"I love you." His intense blue gaze bore down into hers. "I would fight the galaxy to keep you safe, Serenity."

"Endy-chan…" Her eyes widened. "Behind you!"

He whirled, blocking the thrust of a pair of soldiers - but one crept through his guard and scored a line of brilliant red down one thigh before he could knock the blade away. He repaid the injury in kind, barely reacting to it, and two more corpses joined those at his feet.

"Run, Serenity."

"You have been injured!"

"Run."

"No!"

"Do you place so little value on your own life?"

"Without you it is pointless!" He looked at her, surprised, but she was too incensed to notice. "You do not own me, Endymion, nor do you have a monopoly on love."

"It does not matter - you must survive this."

"Not without you - my life is meaningless if you are not there to share it!"

"Serenity…"

Serenity stepped to his side, clutching him tightly as she sought to make him understand. "I will not flee simply to save my life when you will not be there to share it; I love you, Endymion."

He kissed her again, fiercely and she could taste the biter sweetness that came from her declaration and her chosen moment. "You have horrible timing, Princess."

"It will give you something to live for."

His lips kicked into a quick half-smile. "Something _more_ to live for, perhaps - what I had was enough."

"You do not wish me to love you?"

"On the contrary – I simply wish you had chosen another time to tell me." Endymion looked about, and - thinking the coast clear - urged her to follow as he limped off the balcony. "We must get you to safety. If they succeed in killing you, there is no heir to your mother's powers and no one who will be able to restore all of this."

Serenity clasped his hand, lacing their fingers together as he led her through the halls of her childhood and out into the main courtyard. Most of the fighting here was finished, the Terran army having split into division to pillage and loot the city and Palace. They passed the bodies of Serenity's guards as they left the main hallway and she was forced to turn her face away from their bodies. These had been her court; her friends - each of them willing to sacrifice themselves so she might live.

Two of Endymion's Generals were also among the dead, one twined with Jupiter, the other at Mars' feet. Endymion slowed as they passed, his expression dangerously set. Two of four accounted for. They found a third at the base of the palace stairs - but not the last.

Not the head of Endymion's guard and it was Kunzite found them.

"Endymion-sama."

"Kunzite."

"Surrender her and this is over."

Endymion shifted back to a defensive stance in front of Serenity. "Walk away, old friend."

"It is true then," Kunzite's expression twisted in the same cold mask Serenity had seen on the rest of the soldier's faces. "She has bewitched you. Can you not see it? She is evil!"

"No more than I am evil. You fight for a cause that has no grounding, Kunzite; I will not surrender her."

"I will break you free of her lies and influence, your highness, and you will see her for the manipulating spawn she is!

"You will regret those words, Kunzite."

Serenity gasped as Kunzite sudden lunged. Endymion parried, counter attacking with a punch to his head guard's face. "End this!"

"I intend to!"

Whirling, Kunzite jabbed at Endymion's face and punched out with his other hand. Endymion moved a fraction slower, unprepared for the man to take advantage of the injury in his thigh. He blocked the sword, but wasn't able to get his leg completely out of the way of the strong punch. Breath hissed through his teeth as Kunzite's hand slammed into the wound in his thigh.

"Do not hurt him!"

"Endymion-sama is a traitor and must be dealt with."

"Endy-chan!"

"You are next, Princess!"

"You will not touch her."

Kunzite lifted his sword to block Endymion's blade as the Prince seemed to get his second wind, drawing strength from his resolve. The clashed, Kunzite working the Prince's blade high and then low, testing him for other weaknesses. Endymion didn't fall for the trick and as Kunzite feinted, he stepped back, avoiding the real blow with the man's leg, and swept his blade downwards.

Unable to check the momentum, Kunzite couldn't avoid the downward slash, for the amputation just below the knee it caused. Endymion's sword came back across, sending his former friend's blade flying before he ran him through.

Kunzite coughed, sputtering as his eyes widened in surprise.

Endymion dropped his blade and lurched forward, catching the General as he collapsed, and stared down into the face of a man who'd been his closest advisor and friend. "I could not let you do it, Kunzite. Forgive me."

The General smiled, his teeth lined with blood and nodded. He sagged in Endymion's embrace, his spirit exhausted and flown, and Endymion eased him down to the ground. Cold laughter echoed in his ears and his head came up as Serenity gasped.

"Endy-chan!"

Endymion pulled his sword from Kunzite's chest and turned to face the new threat, placing himself once more between his Princess and danger. Only this time the danger was greater than before - the source of the evil that had engulfed the Earth. "Beryl."

"Prince Endymion-sama." The witch hovered in the air above them. "Even in death they serve me well, don't they?"

He readied his blade, unmindful of the blood that seeped through his clothing and coated his skin. It was the blood on his blade, Kunzite's blood that dripped steadily to the ground that had her attention.

Beryl floated closer, but just out of range of his sword, and an evil smile creased her lips. "Leave that twit and come with me, Endymion-sama. The Earth is yours by birthright, mine by right of my power; rule it with me and I will give you everything you desire."

Serenity inched closer, pressing against Endymion's back, her fingers tangling in his cloak as she sought comfort and a way to aid him. He stepped back to her, lending her his strength despite the circumstance, even as he spoke with Beryl.

"There is nothing I want that you could give; you have destroyed my home and poisoned the minds of the people I am responsible for. You have sullied yourself with dark powers and tried to claim that which you have no right to."

"Is that the little Moon Princess speaking?" Beryl's words cracked like a whip. "Is this what she's reduced your too? I'm offering you power beyond anything you can imagine-"

Endymion's free hand curled backwards, finding Serenity's and squeezed. "I make my own choices, witch, and it will never be you or what you offer."

"She's turned you against your people - against _me_!" The demented, furious shriek was accompanied by a blast of black energy. "She will _die_!"

Endymion dropped his sword, spinning to collect Serenity in his grasp and dove away, hitting the ground to roll so she wouldn't be crushed beneath him. Dark energy followed them, and he was forced to move away, dodging towards one of the nearby pillars that had been toppled in the attack. He needed a defensible area where he could keep her safe.

"Endy-chan..."

He had no time to reassure her more than to hold her close, vaulting over a broken column and then sprinting to the side as another bolt of dark energy landed where they were supposed to be. Landing, he was completely unprepared for the burning in his leg to suddenly blossom into a full blown nova as spikes of agony raced from the wound and up through his body. He stumbled, going down on one knee

"_Endy-chan!_"

"I am alright." His assurance was given through clenched teeth. "Run, Serenity."

"Not without you!"

"It is you she is after." Pushing her away, he pointed towards a nearby column. "Run."

Shaking her head, tears streaking down her cheeks, she refused as she knelt next to him. "I will not leave you."

"You will not have a choice, Princess."

Serenity whirled to her feet, turning to find the way Endymion had been pointing blocked by Beryl, Endymion's sword in her hands. "Do not hurt him!"

"It is only you I want."

"Serenity; _run_!"

The Moon Princess squared her shoulders and spread her arms out wide, protecting Endymion as he'd been protecting her. "If you promise not to hurt him, I will not flee."

Beryl's eyes sparkled with manic joy as she pulled the sword back for the killing stroke and lunged.

Time slowed as the point arrowed in towards Serenity's chest-

The Princess tilting her chin in defiance-

Endymion screaming her name... "_Serenity_!"

Falling... away and to the side-

The pain of an impact, but not of the sword piercing her skin-

Beryl's scream as she disappeared-

Time resumed its normal flow as Serenity collapsed to the ground, out of harm's way. She twisted, looking back over her shoulder and found Endymion standing where she had been a moment before. As she watched, his sword slid free from his body to slam into the ground, the mortally wounded prince collapsing a moment later. Scrambling to her feet, she lunged for him as he fell, catching him to her.

_"Endymion_!"

"Run... please."

"_Endy-chan_!" Cradling his head in her lap, she leaned forward, folding her hands across the vicious wound in his chest, desperate to stem the flow of blood and unmindful of the tears that poured down her face. "No! No, no! You cannot die, you cannot!"

"Serenity..."

"No, Endy-chan, _please._"

His hands folded over hers, squeezing weekly. "My lo-"

"Endy-chan?" Serenity's horrified whisper skated over his sill countenance as his head lolled to the side. "Endymion? Endymion! _NO_!!"

Her scream pierced through the battle, echoing over the sound of swords clashing, men grunting and groaning; it echoed through the hills and valleys to resound inside the core of every living being on the planet. The moment froze as each being felt the tearing sensation, the burning of the Princess' pain. A howl rose from the battle field, an echo of her agonized cry.

And then nothing.

Collapsing over Endymion's body, Serenity's fingers brushed against the cool metal of his blade - the blade that had sealed his fate. Unable to see for the tears in her eyes, she caressed his beloved face once more and linked their hands together. "If I cannot be with you in life, my love, I will meet you in death."

Placing the tip of the blade to her chest, Serenity fell on it, the pain of the blade piercing her skin a relief. Her life's blood poured out over Endymion's still body as she collapsed overtop him, content in the knowledge that, in death, they could not be separated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Another place, Another Time**_

_**Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

The death of the Princess and Prince sealed the fate of Metallia, Beryl and her minions.

Grief stricken, Queen Serenity used the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou - the mythical crystal that was the source of the moon's power. Sealing Metallia, Beryl and the moon people, she confined them to the center of the crystal along with the common folks and royalty, engulfing the moon in the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou's power.

Brilliant white light engulfed the evil, sealing it with such power it nearly destroyed the entity outright - save for the Queen's will. To destroy Metallia was to destroy the rest and that, no matter the future cost, she could not do. The light faded and Queen Serenity collapsed in the ruins of her once mighty kingdom, staring at the Earth beyond.

Spent and dying, unable to join her daughter, Queen Serenity made a wish upon the crystal as she sent it heavenward with her last strength.

_Find love, my daughter, in a future denied you here and protect her, Endymion... As you love her, protect her..._

--

Tsukino Usagi tilted her face to the warm sunshine of the afternoon and stretched her arms above her head as she reclined on the hill. The park surrounding her was awash with colors and fragrances, spring having bloomed with a vengeance and she couldn't help but smile. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and let the sunshine kiss her face.

Life was good.

Life was _very_ good.

Her best friend - Osaka Naru - had just helped to finish her mother remodeling the jewelry store that was their livelihood and Naru-chan was once again able to come out and play after school. Or rather, would be tomorrow. For today, Usagi was left to her own devices and since her sensi had let her out early from detention, she took it as a sign to relax and enjoy herself.

Normally, given the opportunity, she'd be down at Crown blowing her allowance - except she'd already done that this week and she wouldn't have the money to spend on arcade for at least another week - so she was left with the necessity of filling her time without being able to spend her money.

Not that she minded with such a beautiful day!

Winter was over, the sun was shining and no bullies had picked on her for a whole week. Not that it made a difference, but it was a nice change from the norm. Having a hairstyle that other kids didn't was something she was used to - she'd been styling her hair in such a fashion since she'd been able to do her own hair - but the teasing could get to her. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that her 14th birthday was less than three months away.

A smile flitted across her lips. Ah, fourteen. She'd been dreaming of being fourteen for a while now. It was a milestone - not thirteen like some thought. Fourteen would bring a lot of changes. Her curfew, for one, would be increased and - she was thoroughly psyched about this - her allowance. Extra spending cash meant more freedom _and_ the possibility of doing more than just hanging around Crown.

Now that spending time at Crown was a bad thing - there was rumor of a new Sailor V game coming out this summer - and Motoki-ooni-san was the cutest boy she knew, but there were times having a little extra spending cash would mean being able to do something really exciting. Like see a movie with Naru-chan, or maybe being able to afford the t-shirt she'd been eying for the last month - the one with the cute bunny in the center.

Giggling, she rolled onto her stomach, propping her chin in her hands as she opened her eyes to look about - and blinked.

Sitting at the top of the hill where she'd sworn there'd been no one before, was a man. Not just any man, but a very good looking man in profile with ebony hair. He had a book in one hand and was reading, glasses perched on his nose. He was too far away for her to tell more than a basic overview, but looking at him made her heart skip a beat - he was just that gorgeous!

_Get a grip, Usagi_, she told herself silently, ducking her head so she wouldn't be caught staring. _He's just another good looking guy and _way_ too old for you!_ Not that age mattered. The man could have been her age but her father wasn't about to let her date until she was sixteen anyway. _Baka! You don't know him, for all you know he could be a total jerk!_

Closing her eyes, she tilted her face to the sun once more - but didn't roll back to her back. Instead, she stayed where she was, hands propping up her chin, and sighed. Her feet kicked in the air behind her, enjoying the cool breeze it washed over her legs. The dreamy man at the top of the hill seemed to be etched behind her eyelids and she entertained a girlish fantasy, figuring them to be harmless and made herself blush.

She imagined he was tall - he looked tall - and more gorgeous up close than from afar. His eyes were… blue. Yes, blue - but not blue like hers, closer to... black. A dreamy smile crossed her lips as she imagined him in her mind's eye, not really sure why she was so certain of his looks when she'd caught only a glimpse before the book had barred her view. Something just told her she was right - but then she'd always been partial to dark haired boys.

It was a preference her friend Naru-chan didn't understand completely, or how Usagi had always been able to detail her dream man.

The previous school year they'd been given an assignment in creative writing to describe their future partner - who would be their husband or wife. Usagi had shocked her teacher by not only turning the assignment in early, but with such detail it had been her first ever perfect score.

It helped, she supposed, that she'd been able to picture her perfect man since she was little. Privately she pictured him as a Prince; a dashing, handsome, charming Prince who would one day sweep her off her feet. It was a common enough fantasy for girls her age - even Naru-chan dreamed of her own personal Prince - but Usagi had always felt it was more than a fantasy.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone else that. Her prince was her own personal fantasy and one no one could take away from her.

The strangest feeling of being watched struck her and she opened her eyes, pushing up on her forearms as she tried to see who was watching her. The man who'd been reading was gone and she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, turning to see him walking away. No longer sitting above her, she could see he was dressed in a school uniform. Cocking her head, she couldn't make out the colors or the design, but reevaluated her opinion of his age - maybe a year or two older than she was.

Her face colored as she realized she was staring and dropped back to the grass, rolling onto her back. "Get a grip," she told herself sternly. There was nothing about the boy that should have caught her attention - nothing except how her heart had skipped a beat again when she'd looked at him a second time.

She couldn't help but wonder: Who was he?

--

Reading in the park had been a bad idea.

Chiba Mamoru tucked his book into his bag and headed down the pathway towards the bus stop, the image of the smiling blonde in the park sticking with him. She'd looked so carefree, so innocent lying all sprawled in the grass, enjoying the first nice day of spring. Not just enjoying it - but basking in it. Like a flower that'd not seen the sun in a long, long time. He knew how she felt - he'd been able to read her emotions like his book when he'd glanced her way - but he couldn't experience it on his own.

It was what had driven him to move. The sight of such innocent enjoyment had been like a physical blow to the gut. She was young - no more than twelve or thirteen he guessed - and her nonchalant ways spoke clearly of the easy time she'd had so far. Of the family and friends that no doubt shared her life - of the worries she hadn't yet been exposed to.

She was a child of sunshine and light and one that shouldn't be tainted by his darkness even in passing.

So he'd left.

He'd been unable to resist looking back at her as he'd done so, feeling a pull low in his gut as he did. For as young as she was, she was already beautiful. Blonde - no doubt blue eyed - and a rarity in Japanese society, her hairstyle alone would have set her apart in any crowd. There were few adult women who would have been able to compare with her uniqueness and even he, who had been touched by much tragedy, had only to look at her to feel the vibrancy she exuded.

Shaking away the fanciful thoughts, he'd turned back towards the pathway and the bus stop.

The bus wasn't as crowded as normal when it arrived, but there was still no seating. Shuffling to the back, he grasped one of the rails, tucking his book bag between his feet, and then pulled his book out to read. He'd just found where he'd left off, when a jostle from behind forced him towards the pole. Ignoring it, he continued to read as the bus started forward, keeping his eyes on the paragraph that was a part of the follow day's exam. It wasn't particularly absorbing, but it would keep him mind occupied until he reached his stop.

The bus slowed and he was again jostled, this time by someone attempting to move past him towards the door. A shriek drew his attention and he turned, dropping his book just as the blonde haired girl from the park was pushed by someone attempting to leave the bus.

Reacting with a speed he hadn't known he possessed - outside of his masked Tuxedo form that was - his hand darted out and caught hers, stopping her from hitting the ground painfully. The effect of that touch wasn't something anything in his experience had prepared him for. His heart leapt into his throat and he _almost_ let her go as it felt like he'd been zapped by an open current.

And he _knew_ her.

Through that one touch, he _knew_ about her - and she was a pure as the sunshine she'd been basking in not thirty minutes ago. The desire to get to know her, to learn from her - to be with her - hit him harder than any sensation he'd ever experienced. It was like... like coming home.

Her head turned, but he didn't let her see him. Pulling her back to her feet, he spun her away from him with a flick of his wrist and knelt to collect his book, shaken inside by the contact. He knew she turned back, searching to the faces of the individuals on the bus with them to see who had helped her - probably to thank him based on what he'd felt - but he didn't look up to meet her eyes.

Shaken and at a loss for what to do should she speak with him, he stayed where he was until she stopped looking around with a shrug and leaned against one of the poles opposite him, staring down at her shoe tips.

Collecting his book, he dusted it off and flipped it open once more, turning his back on her. She was a complication he didn't need if he was going to find the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. A complication that would interfere with his mission and distract him - and he couldn't afford the distraction.

It didn't stop him, however, from glancing her way as he moved to get off the bus ahead of her. A part of him was disappointed and he ruthlessly quashed it. He didn't care which bus stop she got off at, he didn't care what grade she was in - he didn't care what her name was.

Chiba Mamoru had a mission and while the blonde drew his attention like no member of the female species ever had, his Princess demanded something very specific from him - the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. Blonde or no blonde, he couldn't fail her; wouldn't fail her.

With difficulty he wiped the blonde from his mind and turned back to the book he'd been reading and the puzzle of just where the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou could be hiding.

--

Usagi rubbed her hand as she walked from the bus towards her house, her school bag under one arm. She'd felt a shock when the stranger had grabbed her to keep her from falling, a shock that had zipped through her hand and was eerily familiar in a way she didn't understand. A frown creased her face as she thought back to the strange bus ride - and the fact that no one had volunteered the information as to who had caught her. When she'd turned to thank the man - and it had to have been a man who'd caught her based on the strength in that grip - he'd not owned up to it.

Strange.

Shaking her head, she flexed her fingers, mulling over the sensation that had raced through her with that touch.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Naru-chan!" Laughing, Usagi wrapped her best friend in a hug, the encounter on the bus and its strange side effects being pushed to the back of her mind. "Are you free to come over after all?"

"Hai!" Naru's expression was animated - it had been several weeks since she'd been able to go anywhere since she'd been helping her mother. "Will your mother mind?"

"Iie." Usagi grinned. "I saw the _coolest_ boy today."

"Nani? Where?"

"At the park." Unable to help herself, Usagi sighed dreamily, remembering the profile vividly. "He was very handsome."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, but next time you'll have to come with me."

"Wouldn't miss it," Naru told her with a grin. "So what are we doing today?"

"It's mamma's baking day."

Naru squealed and linked her arm through Usagi's. "What are we waiting for, Usagi-chan? There are cookies to be had!"

Racing off together towards Usagi's home, the encounter on the bus was all but forgotten with the prospect of freshly baked pies, cakes or cookies.

But it was an encounter that would herald things to come - and a change that neither Tsukino Usagi, nor Chiba Mamoru, would anticipate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide**_

_**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside**_

They say it's normal to dream.

It's the mind's way of sorting through the thoughts the subconscious stores away during the waking hours, or in dealing with the things one does not wish to deal with during the day. It is the mind's way of coping with all that is overwhelming and disturbing and of rationalizing those things we do not understand. Of providing answers to questions one cannot ask without sounding anything but sane.

Later that night Usagi struggled against the pull of her dreams as she tossed and turned, caught up in a nightmare of things she didn't understand, and barely remembered when she woke...

_Fragrances assaulted her senses, pungent odors of spices and blossoms that mingled in the meadow as she crouched behind the incandescent rock and peered beyond it. A waterfall graced the center of the clearing, the flowing, shimming water penetrating the fog that surrounded her._

_A dark image appeared, a man of some kind, and one that made her heart jump and her breath catch in her throat. Why, she didn't know. She could see no distinct features; nothing beyond the impression of greatness. Great height, taller than even her mother, and the vague sense of comfort and strength lent him an almost irresistible air. Yet, she didn't know his name... but she _knew_ him. _

_He was the reason she was here, hidden and obscured, wanting to catch a glimpse of him. Willing to face the punishments her mother would inflict for her delinquency simply because he drew her. _

_Fascinating. _

_That was the word. Never before had she encountered someone so absorbing, someone so... interesting. Her own court was interesting enough she supposed, but it was this human man who called to her._

_The fog swirled about her and she heard the faintest whisper of a word echo through the space._

_Serenity..._

_The impression of dark hair was unmistakable, except his features were lost in shadow, his eyes the only bright points. Soul-full eyes that drew her in, seeming to delve into her soul despite the fact he knew not she was there. It was his eyes – always his eyes – that caused her heart to skip in her chest and her feet miss their mark._

_Scrambling against the fog which surrounded her, she pushed to her feet to draw his attention – and found the _

_scene had changed, the mystery man disappearing. A battlefield littered with bodies spread out before her, stretching beyond the steps and a sob caught in her throat as she moved to run, sprinting away from the carnage as fast as her bare feet would carry her. _

_Death surrounded her like the fog she pushed through, the scent of it permeating the air even as the screams of the dying invaded her senses. Tears flowed unbidden down her cheeks and she made no move to dash them aside. Behind her the scream of her friends told a gruesome tale as one after another they fell to protect her. _

_Uncomprehending, she didn't understand why they would sacrifice themselves for her. Why they would put her life above theirs, all she knew was no matter which way she turned down crumbling hallways, death nipped at her heels. Scenes flashed by of individual battles, none of it making any sense through the panic which fogged her senses. _

_Unmindful of her steps, she tripped, screaming as she understood that this small error would be fatal... only to be caught in a strong embrace and pulled against an armored chest. Clutching her savior, the feel of safety was immediate but followed closely by impending doom - and she realized why._

_This man would protect her - and he would die for her. _

_How she knew was irrelevant. Pushing him away, she screamed at him to leave, unaware that the plea was heard beyond her dream even as he refused. An indistinct, distorted promise filled the fog and she pushed him away again, pleading shamelessly for him to leave her; pleading for him to save himself, to think of his own life, not hers._

_His refusal was obvious as he caught her shoulder in his and shook her gently, his denial resounding through the area. He didn't give her the chance to protest so vehemently again as he swung her into his arms and strode quickly away. Shadows and fog obscured him from her view as the wind whipped past her at his speed. He bounded through the rubble, shielding her from falling debris and stumbling as they dropped to the courtyard. Soldiers lunged at them, but she fought his way through, never letting her go._

_Bile rose in the back of her throat as he maintained his grip, her very presence hampering his efforts, binding one arm to his side – an arm that he could have used to defend himself. She struggled, trying to get free, her pleas falling on deaf ears as the sounds of battle closed in. _

_His grip shifted and she was suddenly thrust behind him, his death cry ringing so loudly in her ears that she shrieked in response, as if the blade had pierced her own body and severed something priceless. Something she would give anything to reclaim..._

_ENDYMION!!_

Mamoru sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath as he clutched his chest where his heart raced, _her_ scream echoing through his head. _A dream. Another dream._

Shaking, he threw back the covers and staggered outside, clutching his head between his hands as he leaned against the rail of his apartment balcony. The cool, clear night air cleared his head and washed away the threads of the dream, leaving him to wonder if he'd really dreamed it.

This particular dream was different than those he'd had every night since the accident. Normally his mystery lady was a comfort despite the fact she always asked for the same thing. It had been a long time since he'd awoken in the dead of night with his heart racing, threatening to tear itself from his chest.

But his dreams this evening had been anything but comforting. First, the eerie sensation of being watched - not unlike when the blonde had looked his way at the park earlier that day - followed by the urgent need to be somewhere. But already the memories were fading, as if something, as if _she_ didn't want him to remember.

The panic faded along with the images, sinking back into the recesses of his mind as he straightened and looked up at the moon. The comfort he always felt while looking at it was no different this evening. There was something very soothing about the soft moon beams, something the sun lacked - or perhaps had in overabundance. Whatever the reason, he felt calmer for being in the silver beams, almost like... like he could remember if he just had his Princess.

His lips twitched; his friends would have thought him crazy if they knew he dreamed of a golden haired Princess night after night who begged him to bring her a crystal he'd never before heard of - and knew all the same. Knowing he'd not sleep further that night, he allowed himself to become the masked man who haunted the jewelry stores nightly searching but never taking as the object of his quest remained beyond his reach. Jumping from his balcony, he started off for another night of searching...

--

_ENDYMION!!_

"Usagi!"

"_IIE_!" It was her fault… all of it was her fault! Usagi thrashed back and forth, tears streaming unbidden from her eyes. "_Iie_!"

"Usagi! Wake up!"

A sob escaped as her eyes fluttered open, clutching at the hands which held her pinned to the ground. "I have to help him, I must... I... mamma?"

Tsukino Ikuko sat back from her daughter, her expression concerned. "Usagi, are you alright?"

Usagi blinked as the realization that her bedroom lights were on penetrated her brain. "Hai, I think so."

"You were screaming."

"I was?" Usagi stared at her mother confused, sleep still fogging her brain and leaving her caught somewhere between worlds as her mother nodded. "Screaming, are you sure?"

Ikuko leaned back, revealing her brother and father looking into her room with identically disgruntled - and concerned - expressions. "You woke everyone up; your father thought you were being attacked. What were you dreaming about?"

"I-" Frowning, her brow furrowed as she struggled to remember. A vague impression of sorrow returned to her, but that too was rapidly fading now that she was completely awake. "I... I don't remember."

Ikuko reached out and brushed a line of tears Usagi hadn't even realized she'd cried from her daughter's cheek. "Whatever it was, it seems to have upset you at the time. Are you alright?"

"Hai, mamma. Gomen, I didn't mean to wake everyone."

"Usagi-baka," Shingo stuck his tongue out at her. "You just wanted attention."

Biting her tongue, Usagi turned her attention back to her mother as her father and brother left, leaving them alone. "I really don't remember, mamma. I would tell you if I did."

"I know you would." Ikuko wiped Usagi's other cheek. "But nothing at all?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing. Why, what was I saying?"

"Something about a mountain, I think. Never mind, try to sleep, Usagi; you have school in the morning and it's late."

Usagi hugged her mother, accepting a kiss on the cheek as she lay down to sleep, her eyes on the clock. Five minutes shy of midnight. Closing her eyes, she sought to return to dream land - ideally not whatever dream had woken her house - and was vaguely aware as she was dropping off to sleep of the way her heart ached.

That the unexplained feeling remained when she woke the next morning did nothing to improve her mood - especially when the ache continued through the day and into the following night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love**_

A heavy fog settled over Tokyo, rolling in through the day as if in synch with Usagi's mood two days later. She declined hanging out with Naru-chan after school, but her best friend insisted after having the imposed separation to refurbish her mother's store and they ended up at Naru-chan's. Usagi was distracted as her friend excitedly showed her the upgrades, knowing she wouldn't remember any of it later.

Begging illness, Usagi left as soon as she was able, apologizing profusely as she walked slowly towards home. Somewhere along the way - she didn't bother to check the street - she stopped and leaned back against the railing between the sidewalk and the road, one hand going to her heart.

Her chest was aching and she didn't know why - but it had been since she'd woken from her nightmare. Or rather, the nightmare that had woken her family but she couldn't remember. Rubbing the heel of her hand over her breast bone, she stayed where she was, her eyes on the pavement crack in front of her feet. She didn't see it, instead she saw… nothing.

There was a total blank where the memory should have been.

_Why can't I remember? What was so important that I woke everyone and why?_

The fog matched her mood, rolling through the streets with unprecedented speed and thickness to twine about her ankles. There was something familiar about it even as it climbed higher to slip about her calves, then her knees, steadily climbing as it reached her thighs and finally her waist. It should have made her nervous as her feet and legs disappeared, but Usagi barely noticed the thick white soup - barely noticed as the world seemed to disappear about her, leaving her in the fog alone.

Sounds ceased, swallowed by the mist, and an eerie feeling of familiarity overcame her.

This had happened before.

Of their own accord, her feet began to move, taking her away from the rail and into the dense cloud. As if walking on air, they parted before her only to close in behind and obliterate all signs of her passing - but she didn't notice. It was like moving through a dream, but with certainty. There was no hesitation in her steps as her feet led her through the fog unerringly. She didn't trip, didn't crash into anything or anyone and she didn't miss a step. Whatever guided her was pulling her onwards, like an invisible lead, and ensuring she met no mishap.

The feel of the ground under her shoes shifted, indicating she was no longer on the pavement, yet it wasn't alarming. Something within her _knew_ this place. Smells assaulted her, vividly proclaiming lilacs and jasmine, pine and spruce and various other woodland scents she didn't recognize.

"_Serenity..._"

Her steps faltered as the whispered call wrapped around her with such familiarity the ache in her chest blossomed into a full blown pain.

"Who's there?"

"_Serenity..._"

Stopping, she held very still, cocking her head to the side as she struggled against the pressing need to continue. Someone was there - had to be there... that voice couldn't have come from nowhere - could it?

"Who are you?"

There was no answer to her inquiry this time, just the continued smells and the burning need to continue. Her will faltered and her feet started forward again of their own accord, pulling her with them. Angling through the fog, she side stepped _something_ on the ground and pushed forward. Her hand came up, reaching for something, but found only air.

A frown creased her lips. There should have been something there, should have been - ah. There. Her fingertips touched the rough bark of a tree as if searching for something. The wood was rough under her touch, but that roughness didn't deter her questing hand.

There - an break.

Her fingers slipped into the crevice, finding smooth wood underneath. Tracing the outline, she found an indent in the smoothness and found herself unable to help herself as she traced the line. It curved and then pointed downwards. She knew the shape - she'd drawn it enough - and the heart reached its point. Following the outline completely, her hand hesitated once it reached its starting point.

Hesitantly, a warm feeling crawling through her chest, she reached down into the center of the heart. Initials were etched in the center. Initials she didn't completely understand. A curve indicated a "C" or... an "S"? It curled around. Definitely an "S". There was no plus sign as she expected, but another initial carved within the center of the "S". Tracing it, she frowned in concentration.

One line at the top, starting at the same point as the "S". Another line running straight down along the back curves. Two more lines... and "E"? S and E entwined within a heart.

What did it mean?

_"Serenity..._"

Whirling, she searched for the source of the call. "Who are you? Why are you showing me this?"

"_I will find you..._"

A shiver raced up her back, crawling across her skin and giving her goose bumps - but she wasn't afraid. "Who _are_ you?"

Her voice was muffled, dampened by the fog, and she turned, placing her back to the tree as if to protect herself. A hand touched hers, a tingling sensation racing up her arm - the familiarity of the hold making her heart skip a beat. Strong fingers traced the boned of her hand, sliding upwards, over the indent of her wrist, along the smoothness of her forearm and slide around the knob at her elbow.

Without thinking, she turned into that touch, sliding around the tree to greet whomever it was. Fog obscured him from view - and it was a him. She could tell by the shadow her cast through the white mist, the breadth of his shoulders and the confident, yet gentle way in which he held her arm.

No words were spoken as she tilted her face to his, straining to see through the fog. Brilliantly blue eyes the color of a midnight sky coalesced before her as she tilted towards him, standing on tip-toe to try and see him better. Despite the color of his eyes, there was no distinction to his features - no clarity. It was like looking at him through the bottom of a glass.

Mesmerized, she couldn't look away and unwittingly asked a question before she could stop herself. "Are you E?"

His chuckle was low and intimate. "Only if you are S."

_"Usagi-chan_?"

The fog swirled as the name resounded in her head, the man stepping away and releasing her elbow. A sense of loss swept through her so quickly she stumbled, taking a step after him. "Wait!"

_"Usagi-chan_?"

Wind whipped through the area, tossing her hair and clothing about like leaves, and she was forced to back away, leaning against the tree with the carving for support lest she be thrown to the ground. The mist turned darker, absorbing all light and she clenched her hands into the bark tightly to anchor herself. A spinning sensation forced her to close her eyes against the sudden nausea and began to fall...

_"Usagi-chan_?"

Usagi's head came up slowly, blinking as she once more became aware of the world about her. Her backside felt numb where it was pressed against the safety rail between the sidewalk and the street, her hands clutching the rail in a death grip.

"Usagi-chan?"

It took a moment for her gaze to focus and she blinked rapidly, not understanding who was standing before her for a whole minute before recognition finally kicked in. "Umino-kun?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan!" The school nerd grinned, delighted to be speaking with her. "Are you feeling alright? You look spacey."

"H-hai." The ache was back in her chest, pressing down more prominently than before. "Wasn't there fog just now?"

"Not since the sun came out this morning!" Umino was far too upbeat for her in that moment and she lurched into a standing position. "Can I walk you home?"

"Gomen, Umino-kun, I'd rather be alone."

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan? You look a little pale."

"Hai, fine." Was she? Was she really? What had that been? E and S? She gasped at the memory, trying to recall what had happened, but already it was starting to fade. A tree with a carving and the initials E and S stood out - but why? "Ja ne, Umino-kun."

Whatever he answered didn't register as she took off at a run for the Park. She had to find that tree before the memory faded completely. Of course, now that it was set in her mind, she doutbed she'd forget about it. Racing through the pathways, she was so focused on finding the tree, she didn't notice as she nimbly dodged obstacles that would have stopped her on any other day of the week.

She skidded to a halt inside the main gate of the park. Nothing felt familiar. Nothing felt... _right_ the way it had in the fog. Was she in the wrong place? Chewing on her bottom lip, she started to walk - only to halt after several paces, the gorgeous boy she'd seen several days before walking towards her with his nose in a book.

He was as dreamy up close as he was from afar and her heart lurched in her chest. The familiar feeling of her feet wanting to move without her consent returned and, instead of following their lead, she turned on her heel and forced herself to move away. Wherever that tree was - if it even existed - was not in the park; of that she was certain. She'd just have to search elsewhere, where good looking young men wouldn't distract her from her mission.

Unable to resist, she glanced back over her shoulder for one last look at him - but he was already gone. Unaccountably disappointed and her chance to see him lost, she turned and headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
_**Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell**__  
_

With only six weeks left in the school year before summer vacation, Usagi was immersed in so much paranormal activity that the dreams and their meaning were pushed back into her sub consciousness. Her ghostly encounter and quest to find the tree from the fog were pushed aside in the day to day reality of being Sailor Moon.

Luna had found her almost one week to the day following her day dream about the tree and the entwined initials. She'd spent her free time before that scouring any park she could find looking at trees - or at Crown. Naru-chan was starting to think she was a little strange but Usagi couldn't explain it. She just _knew_ the dream had also been a reality. There was no _way_ she could have seen something so vivid and not have it be real.

Now, with the responsibilities of a super heroine balanced on her shoulders - and the dreamy Tuxedo Kamen to invade her dream at night - there was little time to herself. Still, she couldn't shake the idea that the tree and the carving had been real - _were_ real. The names of E and S still eluded her and once Ami and Rei had been uncovered as senshi, had explained to the psychic girl about the dream.

Usagi had been unable to describe it properly, only the impressions and Rei had shaken her head in exasperation, telling her it was only a dream. A vision, a _real_ vision was something that you could remember because it held some kind of message. An argument had ensured and had ended with Usagi storming out.

Which is how she found herself back on the sidewalk, in the same place where the dream had occurred - flat on her backside as she glared at the man she'd run into. "You again!"

Chiba Mamoru, the bane of her existence, was staring down at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "I could say the same thing for you, Odango Atama. You should watch where you're going."

Usagi slapped her hands on the pavement. "I _was_, you baka! You're the one with your nose in that book not watching where he's going!"

"I tried to move out of the way. What's your excuse?"

"None of your business." Pushing herself to her feet, Usagi slapped at the dust on her skirt and glared at him. "If you saw me coming - hey!"

Mamoru scooped a piece of paper she'd dropped from the ground, and Usagi scrambled to snatch it away, but he was too tall, holding it out of her reach. "Another failed test, Odango?"

"Give it back!"

He didn't, keeping it out of her reach and he shook it once to open it - and went very still as he saw what was written on it, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly.

Usagi grabbed his arm, tugging it down with surprising force and snatched the paper from him before stuffing it into her school bag and snapping it closed.

"A love letter, Odango?"

Glaring at him, she couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. "What would _you_ know about those? Watch where you're going, baka, or I won't be the only girl you run into today."

"Heaven forbid."

A sound of frustration gurgled through her lips as she spun on her heel and stormed away.

Mamoru watched her leave, his mind still on the paper she'd taken back and the drawing it had held - a heart with the entwined initials E and S. The same image he'd seen in his dreams, along with the indistinct image of the Princess running alabaster fingers over the engraving.

But it was a dream he'd shared with no one, written down nowhere and carried close to his chest.

_How had she known?_

--

Mamoru discovered the identity of Sailor Moon the following day, not at all as surprised as he should have been to discover her to also be Odango Atama.

After their encounter on the bus one morning where he'd had his first suspicions, it wasn't the shock it might have been - to be proven right wasn't something he was un-used to. Of course it also presented problems. He wasn't blind, much as he wished he was sometimes, and Odango Atama drew him in ways he couldn't ever recall being drawn before. Even before he'd discovered her alter ego, something about her called to him.

Perhaps it was the way his skin tingled every time it brushed hers, or the fact that he already _knew_ her from their brush on the bus. It hadn't taken him long to put two and two together to discover that she was the same blonde who'd drawn his attention in the park weeks back - and the same one he'd unwittingly rescued from a face plant.

Even then he'd been compelled to help her.

He rubbed her the wrong way, but she was easy to tease and enjoyable to rile, and he found himself looking forward to their infrequent encounters - especially the way her eyes lit as she rose to his taunts and snapped right back at him. She wasn't afraid of him. Maybe that was why he enjoyed her so much. Very few people he knew weren't put off by his attitude, or so he'd learned. Mostly they avoided him, few tried to know him and no one would argue with him.

Except for Odango Atama.

Tonight the tables had turned and he'd been at the masquerade with her unintentionally – both there for likely the same reason. Her hairstyle had made her unmistakable, and he was honest enough to admit to distraction; she'd looked breathtakingly lovely. Like a Princess - his Princess; the one who kept calling to him in his dreams. Drawn to her, he'd been unable to resist the allure - or asking her to dance. Almost as if compelled, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dancing with her had been something else.

For someone as clumsy as she could be, she moved with grace and confidence, following his lead as naturally as if they'd danced that way before - and not just once but many times. It certainly _felt_ as if they had and he'd been reluctant to release her when Luna's call had come.

Before that, it had seemed surreal and she'd felt it too – he'd known by her expression, and her comments had only confirmed it. It had started innocently enough – asking her to dance and sweeping her out onto the floor, but she'd filled his arms so wonderfully, he'd been unable to resist pulling her closer or squeezing her hand in a gesture he didn't completely understand. It was intimate, one of shared companionship – one of complete and total understanding that had seemed fitting at the time but made little enough sense to him now.

Discovering her name had come with a boon and one he wasn't willing to give up. Fingering the handkerchief she'd dropped, he pulled it from his pocket and ran his thumb over the embroidery along one edge, already having memorized it.

Grade 8 Class 1 Tsukino Usagi.

Moon rabbit.

His lips twitched. How very fitting. Fate had a twisted sense of humor.

Tilting his head back, he leaned it against the wall as he watched the moon waning in the midnight sky, one leg dangling down over the rail towards the ground many meters below. His mask, hat and cape had been discarded on his couch, but the tuxedo was comfortable and familiar. In a way, he was far more comfortable in it than he was in anything else.

Tonight it helped to keep him connected to the memory of Tsukino Usagi as she'd been in his arms. Not just dancing, though it had felt wonderful to have the opportunity to hold her, but later.

He'd never been as scared as when he'd thought she was going over the edge of that balcony and he hadn't known if he'd reach her in time. The feeling was one foreign to him - he wasn't used to caring about other people or having their lives mean more to him than his own.

But hers did.

It didn't matter what form she took, he couldn't stand the thought of her in danger - the thought of her dying. The intensity of his relief when he had managed to catch her wrist had nearly staggered him.

His Odango Atama was something else though. He'd seen her panic before, but when they'd gone over the edge of that balcony and Luna had shouted at her about the pen, she'd acted without hesitation - likely saving both of their lives in the process when he hadn't let her go. For some reason he'd been willing to die for her - an emotion he hadn't yet been able to identify having lodged itself in his chest.

Where dancing with her had been a dream, kissing her had been a different level of heaven entirely- a feeling he couldn't place - but likely resembled that of coming home having filled him. It was a shame she'd been sleeping, but if she hadn't been, he doubted his courage would have extended that far. Still, for a chance to taste her again – to have her respond consciously – was a temptation he was going to have to resist.

For now.

Luna's interruption was probably a good thing.

That, of course, didn't stop him from wishing the blasted cat to the opposite end of the galaxy. For a moment, just one moment, it had seemed possible for him to be able to remember... everything. All he'd had to do was keep kissing the little moon rabbit and the veils would be peeled away. He reached down to retrieve his glass of water, taking a sip as he continued to stare at the moon.

Sailor Moon.

Tsukino Usagi.

Odango Atama.

It didn't matter what name he gave her, she drew him unerringly in each. Driving him with the need to protect her - but not coddle her. Support her - but not carry her; stand beside her and not in her way. She was stronger than any woman he'd ever met and he knew for a fact she couldn't be more than fourteen. Underneath that young exterior was a core of steel he would never have suspected to look at her.

Since his first glimpse of her as a carefree teenager in the park over a month ago and that fateful encounter on the bus, she'd changed. Matured in subtle ways; grown in others - and not one of them physical. Discounting the continued rounding of her girlish figure and the tempering of her muscles as she learned to use them properly, it was all in her eyes.

Eyes as wide and clear as the summer sky on a day the sun shone without obstruction. Somehow, despite all she'd seen her core remained intact and while she grew and learned, she still found the ability to embrace the world for its experiences - its pleasures.

There was no question she was still an innocent, but she was an innocent who had seen more of life than most people his age - then most people her parent's ages. She was an innocent with responsibilities that rivaled his own. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips - Tsukino Usagi was one the only girl he'd ever known about whom he could say that. She was only one of the senshi, but she alone held powers so vast he only had to stand near her to be sure of it.

Perhaps that was how she'd seen the same vision he had – the carving with the initials. Or maybe she'd only dreamed it, but he doubted it. There was a connection between them that ensured he was there in times of danger; he always _knew_ when she needed him, just as he'd known tonight.

He took another sip before replacing the glass on the table below the rail. Based on the kiss he'd stolen - despite her unconscious reaction; she _had _kissed him back - she held some kind of power over his memories. Kissing her again held more appeal than it should have for a man who never dated and had little interest in women beyond the elusive one in his dreams.

Perhaps that was the point - perhaps she was the connection between the Princess in his dreams and reality. He didn't know how or why, but his intuition told him she was important; more important than just the leader of the Senshi.

Closing his eyes, he pictured her as she had appeared in the moonlight, her hair falling across her brow, that long golden hair of hers glittering as it lay against the white satin pillow.

Tsukino Usagi. His lips twitched.

Usako.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood **_

Mamoru had tried to find the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou on his own and failed.

His lack of powers like the senshi, particularly the ever increasing powers of Sailor Moon, rankled. He was useless to them in a fight with his cane as his only weapon. While it was useful, it wasn't the same as being able to burn youmas to a crisp, or flood the area in a protective fog - or bring a multitude of people back to life the way Sailor Moon had just done.

He'd gotten her into this by publishing that article - by announcing his search for the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. It was a last ditch effort, but one that Zoisite had taken full advantage of - to his dismay. Unthinkingly, he'd opened the world to the attack, and when he'd found Usako passed out on the ground - a victim of it - he'd felt a moment of blinding panic.

Fortunately, she'd only been unconscious and responded well to his touch. Responded and thrived on it.

He'd learned a long time ago that while he didn't have powers like the Sailor Senshi, he did have a few things he could do. Healing was one of them, and he'd used those powers then, transforming into Tuxedo Kamen with barely a thought before she'd woke, allowing her to feed off his own energy as she returned to consciousness.

They'd fought that morning and he hadn't known how she'd have reacted to finding Chiba Mamoru holding her since she didn't yet know his identity as Tuxedo Kamen. Her transformation had taken him by surprise, despite the fact he'd been the one to insist on it, but the strength of her heart hadn't surprised him at all.

Now, with her unconscious once more and her energy drained from releasing the healing power of the Moon rod, he carried her away. He wasn't about to leave her lying in the street where anyone could find her - and truth be told, he had no desire to let her go just yet. Seeing her in that position - unconscious and drained - had given him a scare he'd been unprepared for.

It wasn't unlike watching her go over the balcony at the Masquerade.

She was uncertain of her own abilities, but he believed in her. Sailor Moon could do anything, save anybody, if she only believed in herself. That she held such stock in his opinions as Tuxedo Kamen was obvious when she'd faltered and he'd been able to give her both courage and determination. Or maybe, he thought with a faint smile as he jumped from roof top to roof top, she was simply susceptible to being in his arms.

The thought pleased him almost as much as the reality of what he was about to do shocked him.

He should take her home.

In fact, he'd started in the direction of her house with the intention of tucking her into bed so she could sleep until recovered. Return her to Luna, allow the black feline to care for her, to ensure she recovered properly. But he couldn't.

And it wasn't because she was still Sailor Moon.

Mamoru couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. So instead of taking her back to where he knew her friends would look for her, instead of taking her to the place he knew others could care for her, he turned mid-jump and detoured towards his own apartment. It wasn't a conscious decision, but one that seemed inevitable and somehow right.

No one could care for her the way he could.

The trip was short and entering by the balcony was hindered only by his concern not to injure her as he maneuvered her into his room. Carefully, he placed her on his bed. Her boots came off with a couple of tugs and he placed them on the floor. She sighed softly in his grasp, more sleeping than unconscious, as he pulled the covers over her.

Would she be frightened when she woke in his room? He hoped not.

Stripping off his gloves, he regarded her sleeping form as he tossed them on the night table. His hat, cape and mask followed, thrown casually onto a nearby chair. Her hair stretched across the white expanse of his sheets, gold on silver, as she frowned and then moaned softly in her sleep. A crease furrowed her brow, drawing it tightly together as she shook her head slowly.

The silken feel of her hair as he gently stroked it to reassure her made him shiver. "Shhh. You're safe now."

He didn't know if it was his touch or voice that reassured her, but whatever it was, she quieted, settling into a more natural slumber. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and kissed her softly, knowing it could very well be the last time he'd be able. Once she learned his identity - and she _would_ learn it once she awoke - it was unlikely she'd allow him that liberty again.

The taste of her, like before, affected him deeply - but he didn't act on it. Couldn't; his desire to protect her included protecting her from himself.

With reluctance, he untangled his fingers from the satin softness of her hair, brushing his finger tips over the smooth skin of her brow. She still felt too warm - or rather, he told himself that was why he'd done it. Not because he wanted to feel the softness under his hands, or the smooth- with a sound of frustration, he pushed to his feet and collected her boots in an abrupt move before heading for his bedroom door. If he stayed there was no telling what else he might do.

Leaving her in peace, he closed the door behind him and placed her boots by the main door. He doubted she'd leave as Sailor Moon, but logic dictated that when she de-henshined, those boots would turn back into her regular shoes just as his did. If nothing else, it would give him a clue as to when she awoke - or if she powered down unconsciously.

He moved into his kitchen, going through the motions of making coffee, his thoughts entirely focused on the girl lying in his bed in the next room. A part of him, the part that drew him to her unerringly during battle, ached - his heart ached. It was a residual throbbing, an echo of the raw emotional turmoil she'd felt moments before he'd inspired her to believe in herself. Moments before _his_ words had reassured her and convinced her to try.

Such awesome, raw power.

He'd always known she was strong, but to display it in such a fashion... he shook his head.

Incredible.

Inconceivable.

More so perhaps because he didn't understand why his opinion and encouragement always meant so much to her. She seemed as linked to him as he was to her, drawing strength from him as easily as breathing. Whatever hold he had on her was humbling - to think that he could inspire her in any fashion was both pleasure and pain.

An awesome responsibility.

He, Tuxedo Kamen, had the ability to strengthen Sailor Moon in ways he didn't understand.

Why?

Why him?

The other senshi should have been the ones to inspire her, to support her - yet she turned to him in her moments of need more than anyone. Could she sense their link unconsciously? She certainly didn't appear to have the ability to read him as he could her, which was a mixed blessing. He was supposed to protect her - not the other way around - but sometimes he did wish she was able to sense him.

But not as Tuxedo Kamen.

He smiled faintly, wistfully, without realizing it. Just once he wanted to tease Usako into a smile and not rouse her anger. Just once he wanted to sit with her, to _be_ with her without the insults and tension. He wanted to be near her, to hold her - to kiss her; she wasn't ready for that - if she ever would be.

To start with, he'd settle for an honest conversation about her mission and his own.

A flash of light brought his attention back to his surroundings and he looked over to find a pair of black shoes where Sailor Moon's boots had been a moment before. Was she awake or had her henshin simply faded? He had to know.

Bracing himself, he headed for the door to his bedroom and the young woman waiting beyond.

--

Usagi leaned back against the door to his apartment as it closed behind her, her mind spinning.

Chiba Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

Who knew that behind the mask would be was the cold upperclassman who'd teased her about her grades? That her arch nemesis would turn out to be the one person she trusted implicitly? That behind that cold, uncaring façade was a man of depth and pain that cried out to her unconsciously. She'd _felt_ it in his speech, though it hadn't been a conscious thing – he was a lost soul looking for purpose and found it in her and in his mission. He was searching for the same things she was – but he protected her anyway.

And he'd called her Usako.

_His._

Her heart had stopped when he'd said it - she was sure of it. Hugging her bag - the bag he'd reminded her not to leave - to her chest she blushed as she thought about him.

Chiba Mamoru.

Mamoru.

Mamo-chan.

The weight in her skirt pocket drew her attention and she reached for it as she stepped away from the door, pulling out the broken moon watch. She fingered it as she waited for the elevator and rand her thumb lightly over the crack. It belonged to him – she _knew_ it, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around just then and return it. A part of her was thrilled, her heart pounding, at the thought of having an excuse to talk to him again.

Any excuse.

Lifting the watch, she placed a gentle kiss on the broken glass, wishing it was _him_ she was kissing, not just the cool glass. Wishing there was a pliant yielding to the smooth surface. Next time. Next time she saw him, next time he rescued her, she wouldn't wait to find out – she _would_ kiss him.

Her heart skipped a beat as she exited the lift and walked as if in a daze out into the street. So much had happened; her whole world had change in such a short period of time that she didn't quite believe it all.

Chiba Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

A smile creased her lips as she realized she was delighted by the news. He'd always drawn her even before she'd known his identity. Some part of her was glad for an excuse – any excuse – to talk to him. Even if it was just to be teased about her grades or getting detention. His eyes… how had she not seen it sooner?

Inhaling deeply, she fought against the surge of emotion that accompanied the thought and knew she was blushing. She'd always been drawn to his eyes; his height; his dark good looks. He was everything she'd ever dreamed her prince would be – he even made her heart skip a beat whenever he appeared. Whatever the reason, whatever she was feeling, she was suddenly very, very glad Mamo-chan was Tuxedo Kamen.

Her fingers closed tightly about the watch.

Very glad indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note****: This is much shorter than I thought it would be – I apologize in advance as I had every intention of making this several pages long and it's been sitting on my hard drive waiting for my muse to be inspired. It's not going to happen in this chapter and I don't think it needs to be longer. Enjoy - there are only 2 chapters left after this one.  
**

**--**

**Chapter 8**

_**When is my kingdom to come**_

And kiss him she did.

Usagi didn't know who was more shocked when she'd embraced Tuxedo Kamen and laid an impulsive kiss on him during their confrontation with Kunzite. To her credit, she hadn't thought about it. It was as much a thank you as an impulsive display of what she was feeling for the masked hero - and his civilian form. A part of her hadn't been kissing Tuxedo Kamen, but his alter ego, Chiba Mamoru.

She'd always wanted to do that.

He'd come after her of course, despite her warning to stay away, just as she'd known he would. He alsways did without seeming to have a thought for his own safety. Almost as if he was.. compelled to help her in the fashion she wished to help him.

When Kunzite had released the energy bolt at her, she'd been paralyzed by the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to escape; that this was it. Nothing she could do, no action she could take would move her beyond the path of that deadly beam. The only saving grace was that Sailor Venus, her Princess Serenity, was safe.

Then... disaster had struck.

Tuxedo Kamen had taken the bolt meant for her.

She hadn't expected the sacrifice he'd been ready to make for her; the sacrifice he'd made without - it seemed - a second thought. His leap had taken but a split second - and in that split second her world had shattered... and been born again.

--

Powerless.

It was how he'd felt while watching the Sailor Senshi battle Kunzite. He'd have given anything to be able to help Sailor Moon in another fashion, thought watching her stand up to the Dark Kingdom general, taking command and sealing the other Senshi away to protect them was a proud moment for him.

She really _had_ grown in power and confidence since he'd first met her and this battle showcased it in ways no other battle had before.

That moment was short lived as he sprang into action, intercepting the bolt meant to kill Sailor Moon - knowing full well as he did that his own life was likely the cost of her continued survival.

And it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered except the fact that she would be alive because without her, without knowing she still breathed, his own life was meaningless. So he'd chosen. Perhaps not consciously, but instinctively - with his heart.

And it had led him here.

The burning pain in his chest had exploded from nothingness, cutting through bone and muscle to strike at his core. White hot agony raced through his system as the energy connected to his unprotected breast and he couldn't stifle the cry that escaped his lips as he fell. Yet, despite the almost slow motion of the action and the strike, everything solidified into an eerie sort of clarity.

Sailor Moon's agonized call reached him on a subconscious level before he acknowledged her true cry. Another ghostly shriek, as tortured as Sailor Moon's own, had overlapped the blonde heroine's and echoed within him, striking a cord of familiarity.

This had happened before.

_Endymion! Endymion!_

Endymion...

His name. How he knew, why he knew, it didn't matter, just that it was and always had been. He was Endymion, the high prince of Earth, the heir to the throne... and a young man madly in love with a goddess. Emotions followed quickly with that revelation, sweeping through his system, a perfect parody of what he felt for the young woman in who's lap he lay dying. A perfect harmony to the feelings he'd once held for her other self – the self she didn't yet know, but was slowly emerging.

The emotional revelation was quickly followed by the physical and images bombarded his inner eye. Memories of stole moments, heated caresses and passionate kisses – not unlike the quick kiss he'd been so recently on the receiving end of – swirled into a kaleidoscope of feeling that was so intertwined with what he now felt, it was as if they were one and the same.

One and the same... which meant the arms that held him didn't just belong to Usagi. The Senshi had been wrong; the Princess they protected was a pawn, a decoy – a fake. The princess they protected was not _his_ Princess as she claimed to be – she was not Serenity.

Usagi was Serenity or was it that Serenity was Usagi?

Whatever the case, it didn't matter, only that the woman who haunted his dreams now held him within her arms – and she was safe.

He was drifting, slipping away towards nothingness and the irony of it all was that everything he'd been searching for was within his grasp at last. Every question he'd ever had, every half-truth he'd ever seen or understood, suddenly made complete and utter sense. When he _finally_ understood who he was and his purpose after years of futile searching, he was moments away from dying.

And there was nothing he could do to stop his slip towards that dark abyss.

Yet, even knowing it, he was at peace because he _had_ fulfilled his purpose. To find her; to protect her – and she was safe.

Somehow, with his vision fading and his strength failing, he found the will to lift his arms and frame her face in his hands. Their eyes locked, sorrow and tears shining from the depth of her blue orbs, her desperation to save him a nearly palatable thing. He managed a faint smile for her, trying to convey everything he suddenly understood with his gaze even as he wished he could feel the satin of her skin under his finger tips and not through the material of his gloves.

There, staring into her eyes, so full of life, he knew he'd succeeded; his Serenity was safe.

"Serenity..."

It didn't matter that his own life was forfeit; it didn't matter that he would die once again in her arms. All that mattered was that it was her name on his lips and she would survive, she would thrive. Somehow, she would go on – and his only regret was that he wouldn't be there to share it with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive**_

Endou's return and attempted seduction of Usagi had failed.

Beryl's attempt at corrupting Endymion had ultimately failed.

All because of a Princess' desire to save her love and the acceptance of the fact that nothing she did, nothing she could say, would ever reach beyond the darkness that had been cast across his soul.

So history had repeated itself - except this time, it was the Princess who had sealed both their fates and not his own soldiers. No, instead she'd taken up the sword her friends had sent her, looked her beloved full in the face and slashed the blade across his chest. Tears had started the moment she'd known what she had to do and they didn't stop as she pulled the sword back in the same fluid movement. Without a pause, the sword buried itself in her breast and she fell atop him, a mockery of the pose they'd once fallen in back on the Moon Kingdom.

Death had followed - or so they'd both thought and they'd been wrong.

This time, they weren't meant to die.

The Prince's watch had saved her, taking the brunt of the blow and preventing a killing stroke. The Maboroshi No Ginzuishou had healed her, sealing her wounds and leaving her alone in the darkness with the body of her Prince. Darkness that reverberated with hatred; the revelation that they were sealed within Metallia

"Endymion?"

Tentatively, she stretched towards him, terrified she would touch him and find what she feared the most; that he would truly be dead and she was alone. That she had lost her other half to the darkness they'd fought so long to extinguish and would have to go on alone.

He was cool under her fingers as they curled about his and her head bowed, a stricken feeling threatening to drown her in sorrow. "Mamo-chan... iie. Gomen..."

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

The injustice of the moment threatened to make her heart burst with grief. It had taken losing him once to darkness to realize what she felt for him as they had been and just bare moments since waking to realize it wasn't Endymion she missed. Sure, he was a part of Chiba Mamoru, but he wasn't the man Tsukino Usagi was in love with.

Chiba Mamoru was.

"Iie, Mamo-chan. I don't-" She paused, uncertain if grief was playing tricks on her mind as the coolness of his hand under his touch seemed to dwindle. The coldness of death and the firmness of his flesh softened, warming even as she held him tightly.

"Mamo-chan?"

Her query was soft, barely passing her lips as she tightened her grip and shifted closer, completely ignoring the shine of the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou as it hung in the air, now fully in bloom and answering her unconscious needs. The Princess couldn't live without her prince - and the crystal wasn't about to let history repeat itself for a third and final time.

Fortunately, the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou had help in the form of the Prince's four generals who'd been willing to sacrifice themselves for their Prince and, in an act of supreme love, had willingly given their chance at another lifetime for his.

Life had started to ebb back, slowly at first as the Princess' disbelief had hindered the process. Now, as she focused on the warmth that was blossoming into the full blown heat of his life-force, it sung through veins momentarily cold with death. Awareness filtered back for the Terran Prince in the form of touch, before anything else, and the firmness of the grip that held his. The smallness of the hand registered next and then the cascade of sensations that had always accompanied that touch exploded into one blinding ball of understanding.

"Sailor... Moon."

Her gasp was like music to his ears, his hand starting to go numb as her fingers convulsed about his. "Mamo-chan! It's a miracle; you came back to me!"

The musical note in her voice was choked, muffled by obvious grief. The feeling of his eyelids lifting grated over his eyeballs, but no stimuli filtered through - and even as she gasped at the sight he knew with a sinking feeling what was wrong. He'd hoped to see her once more, yet even as he knew it was a fruitless dream, he didn't regret it. Fate had given him a third chance to love the woman he'd searched for through two lifetimes and he wasn't about to argue about semantics. Yes, he wanted to see her, but if the cost of his life with her was his eyesight he'd gladly pay it.

"Mamo-chan - your eyes!"

"I can't see."

"How can you be so calm?" Her question went unanswered as a chill raced down her spine and malevolent laughter reverberated around them. Whirling, her hand dropped from his and the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou flared to life as she set it directly in front of her - and in the path of the evil that was creeping closer.

There was no room for doubt, but Mamoru couldn't see what was happened - he _did_ feel it. He could feel as Usagi struggled against the awesome power of the darkness that threatened, how she doubted herself and her friends as she fought alone for the first time since this had all began. Her friends, her protectors were absent, their spirits leaving a void in her ability to believe in herself and succeed. Her doubts swept through him as he sensed the shadow growing instead of dispersing; _feeding _off the energy she sent its way.

In the midst of Usagi's personal battle, Mamoru saw his friends for the briefest of moments - spirits who explained the weaknesses Sailor Moon would need to exploit in Metallia and their own, joyful sacrifice to ensure he had this chance with his Princess.

Determined to honor them and their choice, the will within him that was Endymion and Chiba Mamoru combined flared to life. "Sailor Moon!" He stepped closer to where he knew she stood, diverting her attention his way. "Metallia's weak point is her forehead."

"I-" her tearful tone almost broke his heart.

"Don't cry," he reached for her then, needing to touch her, to assure her she wasn't alone. "Believe in yourself; your friends did. It's all right. They're watching you from somewhere." His fingers connected with her face, his thumbs brushing over the softness of her cheeks and wiping away the moisture trails they found there. "Gather all your power, and if that's not enough, I'll give you mine. I'll help you instead of your friends and I'll stay by your side... Serenity."

For she _was _Serenity in those moments. She _was_ the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the rightful wielder of the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. It pulsed between them, gathering strength even as she lifted one hand to clasp his.

"Endymion..."

Courage and strength swirled between them, her flagging spirits buoyed by his touch and his energy. Like lightning, it arc between them, feeding the strength of her core and bleeding off into the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. His fingers stayed linked with hers as she pulled him up, turning into his body so he shielded her from behind. Stretching out her hands, she shivered as his free hand slid up her free hand to bracket it around the Maboroshi No Ginzuishou. Warmth and energy pulsed, flaring outward steadily as Tsukino Usagi; Sailor Moon; Princess Serenity - as the heir to the Moon Kingdom's greatest treasure exhibited her will and brought it to bear.

Bolstering, supporting and aiding her was her true love - and Metallia's furious scream was followed by horrible laughter as she threatened to turn the Moon Princess into dust.

Endymion fell back, drained as Serenity stepped to the forefront and the moon shone brightly overhead - so brightly he saw it even with blinded eyes. It was beautiful, as beautiful as his beloved, and radiating a kind of power he'd never felt before. Serenity's voice rang like that of a bell, a clear clarion call across the battlefield as she threw Metallia's assumption back at her.

And so the battle began - Serenity vs. Metallia - dark will against light. Encouraging her was his destiny and his privilege and he did so now without a second thought. He sensed the power within her, the abilities still untapped. He sensed what she could do if she simply believed in herself and trusted in her powers - but she believed in him and his opinion of her more than she believed in herself. His belief in her fueled her belief in herself, the pure _power_ emanating from her blinding even to his sightless eyes.

The moon appeared in his vision, brilliant in its support of its beloved child and heir, the power exploding outwards towards Metallia with a sudden burst of energy.

Darkness returned as suddenly as it had dispersed, deafening silence replacing the roar and death cry of the Mistress of evil. The glow of the moon was no longer distinguishable in his newly found darkness. Yet, even as silence descended, the _ping_ of something breaking. Cold swept through him, as if all of the heat inside has suddenly been swept away or drained by an unknown source. Sorrow gripped him, squeezing his heart - and he didn't understand why.

_Didn't we save the Earth? _

Kneeling, he flattened his right palm against the Earth, closing his eyes as he reached deep down into its core, searching for the power that was _his_ birthright. The damage was superficial, barely scratched, and would soon heal. With Metallia vanquished, his planet was once again safe.

_Bunny was powerful enough to beat Metallia... Bunny!_

"Sailor Moon?"

There was no answer to his query and he could no longer feel her life force, her presence - and the sorrow suddenly made sense. Feeling his way towards where he'd known her to be, his fingers touched her ankle first, the coolness of her flesh quickly settling into the coldness of death even as he judged from memory where her torso would be. Scooping her into his arms, her cradled her gently, bringing her cheek to his.

She was so cold, an echo of the temperature his heart was dropping to.

_You used all your energy - all of your life-force?_

Bowing his head, he placed his forehead against hers and sought an answer for what had happened. He couldn't have survived to live without her with Metallia's demise. The answer rose within him, a slim hope based in his own abilities. He could heal, draw on the planet of the Earth to stem the flow of blood or eliminate the injuries all together. Could he use that ability to transfer some of his own life force into her, to give her the second chance they both deserved?

It was worth a try.

Tipping her backwards over his arm, he kissed her gently, channeling every ounce of his love for her into his lips. Energy crackled and sparkled within him as it raced from him into her. He was the Prince of Earth and he wasn't going to live without his Princess by his side. If his life-force couldn't rejuvenate her, he would expend it all trying and meet her in death.

Slowly, incrementally, the chill slid from her flesh, the stiffness ebbing until she was once again pliable in his arms. Her lips warmed, twitching under his, and he pulled back, opening his eyes to look at her - only to watch as those beautiful baby blue orbs he'd thought closed forever opened to meet his. They stared at one another, Serenity reaching up in a graceful move to cup his face, staring at him in silent wonder even as he mirrored the movement, needing to touch her as much as she seemed to require feeling him.

And it was then that it hit him. "Your face... I can... I can see you!"

"Endymion?"

Her whispered question was almost frightened, as if she didn't quite believe her senses - and it almost made his heart burst. She remembered!

"Serenity!!"

"Endymion!" She launched herself upwards, wrapping her arms about his neck in a desperate, ecstatic hug. "I found you, I've finally found you!"

He returned her hug as enthusiastically, crushing her to his chest as he buried his face in her hair, kissing her jaw line just below her ear. Serenity. Sailor Moon. Usagi. It didn't matter what name she chose to use, she was his Usako - she was simply more the girl of his dreams than he'd ever realized.

"Mamo-chan." She choked on happy tears, struggling not to cry from the joy that was surging through her system. "You saved me. You always save me. I'm so happy..."

"Usako..." Her name was like a prayer on his lips. "I'll always be here for you. I've wanted to hold you for so long but was afraid..."

"Mamo-chan." Easing back so she could look him in the eye, tears glittering on her lashes, she pressed her forehead to his. "We were born here to find each other again. I love you. I've always loved you - and I won't let you go this time."

"Where you go, I go, Usako," he squeezed her tightly. "So it has always been, so it will always be. No matter our paths I will always be with you and find you."

Closing her eyes, Usagi let herself bask in the moment; the Princess had been reunited with her Prince and everything was suddenly right in their world. Together they would prove to be an unstoppable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

Tsukino Usagi tilted her face to the warm sunshine of the afternoon and stretched her arms above her head as she reclined on the hill. The park surrounding her was awash with colors and fragrances, spring blooming into Summer with a vengeance and she couldn't help but smile. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and let the sunshine kiss her face.

Life was good.

Life was _very_ good.

Usagi had been left to her own devices and since she didn't have detention once again, she now took it as a sign to relax and enjoy herself. Normally, given the opportunity, she'd be down at Crown blowing her allowance and ogling her gorgeous Mamo-chan; except she'd already done that this week. Spending her money; ogling her gorgeous boyfriend was something she did every day.

Except right now he was staying late to finish a project and wasn't supposed to meet her until later. She wouldn't have the money to spend on arcade for at least another week - so she was left with the necessity of filling her time without being able to spend her money. Not that she minded with such a beautiful day!

The sun was shining and Metallia had been defeated. Her friends, love and memories had been returned to her and she hadn't failed a test since peace had resumed.

Another day, almost identical to this one, several weeks prior flitted through her thoughts. It was the first time she'd seen her Mamo-chan. She hadn't known it then, but he was her soul mate; her other half - and he was, literally, her knight in shining armor. He was also the man of her dreams - funny how she'd know that well before she'd actually met him. Maybe her memories from being Serenity had been trying to surface, telling her just what to look for, but as much as she wanted to believe that, she knew it was untrue.

Mamo-chan could have ended up being blonde haired and blue-eyed like Motoki-oniisan and it would have shot her dream of her perfect guy straight down the tubes. Not that it mattered if he was gorgeous or not, but being a Prince he almost _had_ to be beautiful. _Handsome_, she corrected herself with a giggle. Mamo-chan hated it when she called him beautiful.

Regardless, he was beautiful - and all of her friends agreed. Of course, they'd all regained their memories too - and they'd been told about the sacrifices their soul mates had made for their Prince. Fortunately the other Princesses - her protectors - were different enough in this life they would be able to look beyond the ties of old to try and find new loves.

Usagi hoped it was true. All of her friends deserved to be happy the way she and Mamoru were.

"That's about the same pose I first saw you in, Usako."

Her heart skipped a beat at the teasing, affectionate note in that deep timber voice - a voice that wasn't supposed to meet her until later. "I thought you were studying."

"I decided it could wait." Gentle fingertips brushed against her cheek. "Are you objecting to my company, Princess?"

Finally fluttering open, she turned orbs the color of the spring sky towards his touch and was rewarded with that heart-stopping half-smile that always made her knees weak. "Hmm... my handsome Prince decides he wants to spend his time afterschool with me instead of his books - I don't think I have anything to complain about, do you?"

He chuckled. "Only if you dislike my company."

"Never." She reached up to touch his cheek in greeting. "I missed you today, Mamo-chan."

Catching her hand, he placed a kiss on her fingertips, a silent testament to his feelings on the matter. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"I didn't get detention," she responded with a grin, still staring up at him from her prone position. "You?"

"Too long," stretching out beside her, he propped his head on one hand and watched her intently. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too. It's a wonder I _didn't_ get detention for daydreaming in class."

"Only you, Usako."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He pushed a strand of wayward hair off her face. "I don't think so. You have a... unique way of breezing through things. Like sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"What, you don't like the comparison?"

"Sunshine gives you burns." She wrinkled her nose, disagreeing with him.

Bending over her, he smiled secretly - just for her. "I've already been burned by you - and I'm glad."

A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Really?"

Mamoru nodded and dropped a light kiss on her nose. "Really. Sunshine is warm, welcoming and carefree, Usako - just like you."

"Except when I have to be... to be _her_."

"Which hasn't happened for a while. I, for one, am enjoying the peace."

"Me too."

"But?" Regarding her curiously, he heard her unspoken addition.

Usagi pushed into a sitting position, forcing Mamoru to sit back, and wrapped her arms about her knees. "A part of me misses it. I mean, I'm still Usagi, Mamo-chan, but I'm also Serenity - just like you're Endymion. Don't you find it confusing sometimes?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Never." His confirmation was as intensive as his look. "Endymion loved Serenity, yes, but I loved you as Usagi before we regained our memories. My mission then is the same as it was now. The only difference, my love, is that I don't have a kingdom to rule."

"Just the Earth to protect."

"The same as you," he smiled. "We're two sides of the same whole no matter our names."

"Then you don't think the mannerisms you gained from Endymion make a difference?"

He shrugged, reaching out to pull her close - barely dragging her across the grass as he tugged her into his lap. Cupping her face in his hands, he searched her gaze. "The only difference they've made, is that I have a confidence in you and I that I once questioned due to unknowns."

He kissed her then, gently and sweetly, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

Usagi sighed softly as he pulled away. "What about in me, Mamo-chan? You were already very princely, but I... I wasn't exactly Princess material."

"You've always been a Princess Usako. You talk a little more like one now, and you have a better sense of your responsibilities, but those could also be attributed to your time as Sailor Moon, not because you're Serenity. I love _you_, as you are now, not the image you seem to have of your former self."

A brilliant smile lit her lips as she threw her arms about his neck and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, Mamo-chan. I needed to hear that."

"No more than I needed to say it. Just as you said, the same is true for me; I love you. I've always loved you - and I won't let you go this time, Usako."

Life was better than very good, Usagi decided as she shared another kiss with her beloved. Life was just about perfect.

_fin_


End file.
